Devil May Cry: New Storie
by Hana Kamine
Summary: Esta es la historia de la hija de el rey demonio Sparda, padre de Dante y Vergil, de esposa Eva, en este relato, este gran demonio vuelve de a donde lo desterraron por defender a su esposa y a los humanos. El nombre de esta chica es Ana Sparda, hija de Sparda y hermana de Dante y Vergil.
1. Capitulo 1: Una Chica Nueva

Por las calles de aquella ciudad sobre la que ni un alma camina, se ve la sombra de una chica dirigiéndose a un estrecho camino, que dirige a un local llamado '' _Devil May Cry_ ''.

Caminó hasta quedar a las puertas de dicho lugar y suspirar por el largo camino que acababa de terminar de recorrer.

El sol ya se había ocultado dejando paso a la noche y a una posible tormenta que podía acontecer acompañando a lo que iba a suceder a una larga noche de descubrimientos.

La chica de la que habla esta historia se llama Ana de apellido Sparda, una humana encargada de buscar a su familia y reunirla para la gran batalla demoniaca que sucedería pronto si ella no era capaz de detenerla con la ayuda de su familia.

Ana era una chica de largos cabellos dorados como el trigo, ojos azules como el cielo, labios carmesíes y esbelta figura, buena pechera y trasera, deseada por humanos y demonios, envidiada por humanas. Sin Embargo, Ana era una buena chica, joven, de tez clara, buenos modales, amable, amante de los animales y delicada, a veces bruta y chulita pero sabia cual era su lugar, el Devil May Cry.

 _Continuara..._

 _*Espero que este primer capítulo os haya gustado, me costo mucho escribirlo y además es mi primer fanfic, si os gusto dejad vuestro comentario y darle me gusta, seguirlo, sera una gran historia._

 _*Gracias por leerlo y Ciao. Besos._


	2. Capítulo 2: Noche de Descubrimientos

Ana entró al local en busca de su hermano Dante y Vergil, sin saber que dentro de dicho local solo se encontraría con una de todas las personas a las que busca, a Dante Sparda, Cazademonios, dueño del Devil May Cry y hermano de nuestra protagonista.

Ana: Pero que...¿porque estés local esta lleno de basura hasta el techo? ¿Y dónde está Dante?-dijo en voz alta para ser oída, pero sin embargo, Dante se encontraba duchándose-Hmm..como no se esté duchando se la va a cargar, pero como sé que tarda media vida en salir le limpiare el local, ya me debe una mi queridísimo hermanito-sonrió maliciosamente hablando sarcásticamente-

Después de limpiar todo aquello se sentó en el sofá a esperar a que Dante se dignara a salir de la ducha, de tanto esperar se quedó dormida en dicho sofá. Dante al salir de la ducha, salió en pantalones y zapatos, sin camiseta con una toalla en la cabeza secándose el pelo. Este miró hacia el sofá al sentir la presencia de alguien más que la suya. En este vio a nuestra protagonista durmiendo en el sofá, se acercó a ella y la tapó con su gabardina roja.

Dante: Me pregunto que hace esta chica en mi sofá, y lo más curioso es que me recuerda a alguien que conozco y me es demasiado familiar-me acerque a mi escritorio y cogí la única foto de una de las pocas mujeres que más quiero, la de mi madre, Eva, miré la foto y volví a mirar a la chica que se encontraba dormida en mi sofá, al mirarla detenidamente me di cuenta de que eran casi idénticas, dejé la foto sobre la mesa y me acerque a la chica, me puse de cuclillas y le acaricié el rostro, al hacer esto y verla sonreir con mi caricia me sonrojé levemente sin darme cuenta-

Ana: -al sentir una leve caricia en mi mejilla sonrio inconscientemente dormida, al sentirme observada durante mi descanso, abrí mis ojos y al encontrarme con el tan cerca grité y le dí una cachetada involuntariamente por un acto reflejo, al darme cuenta de quien era después de haberle golpeado me levante inmediatamente inclinándome pidiendo disculpas- Oh, lo siento Dante!!, de veras que lo siento, no me había dado cuenta de que eras tú.

Dante al mirarla a los ojos quedo sorprendido pero algo enfadado por la cachetada que le regaló la chica de la que aun desconocía el nombre y que ella si sabía quien era él.

Dante: Quién eres? Qué haces en MI local? Que quieres de mi? y por último, ESTA CERRADO. -le dije esto último aun cabreado por la cachetada sin razón que me dió-ah y porque me conoces, sabes quien soy, y porqué te pareces tanto a un familiar mío?-dije sorprendido por el gran parentesco y figura que tenía-

Ana: Aún no te diste cuenta de quién puedo ser si me parezco tanto a Eva?. Idiota, soy tu hermana pequeña, y te preguntarás, qué hermana pequeña? mi padre no mencionó y nunca supe nada de una hermana. Pues resulta que sí soy tu hermana pequeña, hija de Sparda y Eva, mi nombre es Ana, y soy humana, no un demonio, ni un hanyou (mitad humano mitad demonio). Herede casi todo de madre, solo que los ojos son por parte de padre. Y Dante te eché de menos!! Dame un abrazo!!!- le abrazo cálidamente sin ser correspondida al saber que Dante esta aun confundido algo perplejo sorprendido y sonrojado por este abrazo-.

Dante: -sin saber como reaccionar solo la abrazo preguntándome con que más sorpresas me deparara está hermana mía, de la que hasta ahora no sabía nada-

 _Continuará..._

 _*Bueno pues hasta aquí llegué, se que desvelé poquillo en la historia pero que queréis que haga, si desvelo más me cargo la historia -''. Para el siguiente capitulo, puede que se desvelé un gran secreto que guarda nuestra protagonista o lo dejará para los finales de la serie para fastidiar un poco? ewe._

 _*Bueno aquí me despido, ya sabeís, si os gustó el capítulo dadle a favoritos. Seguid leyéndome esta historia continua. Ciao, Besos._


	3. Capítulo 3: Conociendo más secretos ocul

_*Devil May Cry 22:30 de la noche*_

Dante: Ana, ya es muy tarde y no me fío de que te quedes en un hotel ya que puede haber demonios, pasa la noche aquí, puedes dormir en el sofá, yo dormiré en la cama -sonrio cálidamente-

Ana: Dante, hermanito hermoso mio, TÚ dormirás en el sofá y YO en la cama no? No se estará pasando por la mente que yo valla a dormir en ese sofá, eso o dormimos juntos, a mi no me importa, además somos hermanos -sonríe feliz e inocentemente-

Dante al escuchar lo de dormir juntos recordó que según las leyes del mundo demoniaco los hermanos de sangre pueden casarse y tener hijos, lo cuál en el mundo humano está mal visto por las personas, este negó rápidamente con la cabeza, porque al no saber como dormiría Ana, no sabía si podría contenerse ya que lleva mucho tiempo sin calor de parte de su amada ''Lady''.

Ana, extrañada por la negación de Dante se fue arriba a cambiarse y ducharse, después de hacer esto bajo, cenaron pizza como es habitual ya que es la comida favorita de Dante, eso y el helado de fresa. Llegó la hora de descansar para Ana, en el devil may cry, después de un largo y duro día y noche, estaba tan exhausta que era capaz de quedarse dormida, y el intentar despertarla sería imposible, por tal cansancio.

A mitad de la noche, Ana se giro en la cama y se despertó encontrándose enfrente suyo a Dante durmiendo junto a ella, sonrió y le acarició la mejilla, susurro: ''te quiero Dante onii-chan''; después de esto volvió a quedarse dormida, solo que esta vez solo el pecho de Dante, ambos durmieron juntos abrazados lo que quedaba de noche.

A la mañana, Dante se despertó y al sentirse agusto, sintió que estaba abrazado a alguien y ese alguien no podía ser otra persona que Ana, no hizo movimiento en vano, sabía que si se movía Ana se despertaría y eso podría significar que estaba muerto, esto lo comprobó después de dormir una noche con Lady porque estaba lloviendo, *esa mañana cuando despertó a Lady, Lady cuando la despertó le hizo sufrir de tal manera, peor que quedarse sin su comida favorita y una bandada de demonios sin fin que hay que derrotar.*

Ana, entreabrió los ojos despertándose, se acomodó en el pecho de dante, le miró dulcemente y le besó la mejilla en señal de cariño, Dante con esto se sonrojo.

Ana: Buenos Días Dante, me ayudarás a encontrar a Vergil después de desayunar?-sonrio y me muerdo el labio levemente muerta de hambre con solo pensar en comida-

Dante al escuchar el nombre de Vergil se quedó en silencio, y al rato finalmente habló.

Dante: ...-le miro fijamente y tristemente a los ojos-...Vergil...está muerto...

Ana: Pues lo traigo de vuelta -sonrio-

Dante: QUÉ!!??-alucinando-

Continuará...

*Bueno, que os ha parecido?Espero que os haya gustado mucho n-n. Me costo mucho, además mejor me cayo la boca que ya voy desvelando spoiler en mi insti, -''.

*Si tardo en publicar es por culpa de mi insti T-T.

*Bueno, me despido. Ciao, Besos.


	4. Capítulo 4: Reviviendo Lazos Familiares

Dante: ¿Cómo que lo revivimos y ya esta?¿ A-acaso sabes usar magia?-extrañado y confuso-

Ana: No, pero si tengo pociones de misiones que realice, tengo muchiisimas pociones en mi bolso, mi bolso es mágico,es decir, puedo meter y sacar de él todo lo que yo quiera, eso si es un regalo en herencia aparte de la ropa de madre, bueno que me voy por las ramas, vayamos al grano, necesito algo que fuese o sea de él para poder traerlo de vuelta, espera...hmm...Ya sé!!! -saco la camisa de vergil de mi bolso y la pongo en el suelo, saco una de las pociones, hecho una gota de la poción cojida sobre la chaqueta haciendo que Vergil apareza, haciendo desaparecer la camisa, y estando este desnudo, tumbado en el suelo dormido. Al darme cuenta de como se encontraba Vergil, miro a dante completamente roja por ver a Vergil de tal manera, claro de cintura para arriba, no soy una pervertida- Ya esta.

Dante: -sorprendido se levanta de la cama y tapa a Vergil, con una sabana dejandole ropa para que se vista al lado, claro, ropa de Vergil- Y ahora me dirás que puedes traer de vuelta a Papá y a Mamá, no?

Ana: Sí -sonrio amablemente- Si me traes objetos que fuesen suyos sí -me levanto y me visto acercandome a Dante-

Dante: Ahora los traeré -voy un momento hacia el armario cojo un poco de ropa y la pongo en el suelo-Ya está.

Ana: -hago lo mismo que hice con lo de Vergil, después de esto Dante les cubre con una sábana a ambos- Hecho, me merezco una recompensa por mi arduo trabajo, no?

Dante: Una recompensa, como qué? -me acerque a ella extrañado-

Ana: Como esto...-te beso sonrojada leve-

Dante: eh..?-sorprendido por el beso lo rompo separandola un poco- a qué vino ese beso!? somos hermanos!!

Ana: Sí y estamos prometidos!! Bakka!!-enfadada por haber roto el beso que le había concedido ella ya que era su primer beso-

Dante muy sorprendido por lo que había ocurrido y dandose cuenta de el porqué estaba Ana tan enfadada, se sonrojó leve y le dió el un beso a ella pero apasionado en vez de dulce, ya que al parecer Dante le tenía un poco de ganas a nuestra protagonista, no solo por su físico, sino también en su forma de ser con él, dulce y amable, pero a la vez, bruta y chula, al igual que lo era él con otras personas este beso continuó hasta que fueron interrumpidos por Vergil, el cuál se despertó por culpa de los gritos y que estaban dando Dante y Ana.

Continuará...

*Bueno que os ha parecido el capítulo?A que no os lo esperabaís, eh? Jejeje, decidí concederos un regalito de navidad jejejeje.

*Bueno, espero que os haya gustado mucho, ya sabeís, si os gustó el capítulo votadlo y comentadlo no seas malotes -''.

*Bueno, Me Despido~~. Ciao, Besos.


	5. Capitulo 5: Compromiso Matrimonial

Ana: V-Vergil, q-que ocurre?-dije algo nerviosa y sonrojada, aunque estaba algo enfadada por haber sido interrumpida por el beso, pero a la vez muy nerviosa ya que vergil nos habia visto besandonos y..ups que corte!!-

Vergil: Se puede saber quién eres?Y cómo me conoces?-dije fríamente como usualmente hago por mi caracter frío y serio-

Dante: Vergil, ella es nuestra hermanita Ana, y mi prometida según ella jejeje; y lo de como que es nuestra hermana te lo ahorras que paso de contarte toda la historia que es muy larga y las historias largas aburren-dije directamente para tranquilizar a Ana mientras la tomaba de la mano para calmarla y así hacerle sentir segura de sí misma frente a Vergil-

Después de un largo tiempo conversando los tres hermanos, Ana le acabo contando a Vergil la misma historia que le conto a Dante, sobre la de que eran hermanos. Conversaron comiendo pizza en el final, mientras Sparda y Eva aún dormian, después de todo acababan de volver a la vida es normal que quisieran seguir descansando un poco más, exceptuando a Vergil, que si Ana y Dante, no lo hubieran despertado aún seguiría durmiendo, y Ana y Dante a saber que estarían haciendo si no hubiesen sidos interrumpidos por Vergil, pero por desgracia así fué. Fueron interrumpidos por Vergil.

Vergil: Gracias Ana, por explicarmelo todo claramente, no como el idiota de Dante, que no sabe hacer nada bien -miré a Dante de refilón algo molesto sin saber porqué-.

Ana: Denada, pero me gustaría que dejaraís de pelear, porque para empezar, que la cosa este como esta, es por VUESTRA culpa.

Dante y Vergil: LO SENTIMOS!!! -ambos hermanos se arrodillaron ante Ana pidiendo disculpas ya que si no hubiera sido por su disputa de no hace mucho, en su batalla, el mundo no estaría como está en ese estado de peligro-.

Ana: Levantaos no os voy a comer, porque para empezar, sois mis hermanos, y Dante es mi prometido. Y si queremos parar lo que empezasteis tenemos que estar todos juntos sin disputas ni nada por el estilo, entendido? -dije claramente y firmemente para que les quedara bien claro, de lo que causaron- siento ser tan seria pero me obligais a serlo porque os estais comportando como críos, y ya que mamá no pudo poner orden entre ustedes lo haré yo, para algo soy su descendiente y reencarnación casi, e hija suya, y me llena de orgullo serlo. Así que ya os podeis estar levantando y arreglando vuestras diferencias hablando o no querreis verme cabreada entendido!?.

Dante y Vergil: CLARO COMO EL AGUA!! -dijeron levantandose inmediatamente ambos-

\--mientras en la habitación de Dante--

Eva y Sparda se despertarón ambos por el estruendo que provenía de abajo, se vistieron y bajaron a ver que ocurria, cuando bajaro y vieron a Ana, fueron corriendo a abrazarla.

Ana: Padre...Madre...-al sentir el abrazo lo correspondo empezando a llorar al sentir de nuevo su calor-

Eva: Ana..hija mía...-dice entre lágrimas abrazando a Ana contra su pecho-

Sparda: Ana...estoy muy orgulloso de ti..-sonrie leve abrazando a Eva y a Ana-

Vergil y Dante: Que nosotros sepamos también somos vuestros hijos. -dicen a la vez-

Sparda: -me separo del abrazo- Ana aceptas tu compromiso con Dante? -dice Sparda ya calmado y alegre de volver a ver a sus hijos juntos-

Ana: Sí!! -digo después de romper el abrazo con madre, feliz quitandome las lágrimas de los ojos-

Vergil: QUE!?CO-COMPROMETIDA CON DANTE!!? -en schok-

Dante: Pues sí que era verdad...-pienso en mi mente-

Eva: Mi hija será una buena esposa para Dante..jeje-rie leve sonriendo-

Continuará...

*Bueno, aquí me despido. Ciao, Besos.

*Este capítulo va dedicado a mi pareja, la cuál se llama al igual que el protagonista de esta historia. Te amo, Dante. 3

*Sí os gusto, ya sabeís, votadlo y comentadlo. Os quiero. ;)


End file.
